Best Served Cold
Best Served Cold is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventeenth of the game. It is the fifth set in the Bloom Prairie district of New Cresthill. Plot A few days after their previous investigation, Evan informed the team that Blanche & Noir Company was going to have an event in a local neon arcade. Mona and the player were assigned to this investigation, considering that Molotch could be soft with Ms. Brown during the confrontation. Their expectations changed abruptly where they found former WOTC eSporter River Murphy stabbed in the back, whos wounds formed the word "Nuclei" in front of Eternally Fraternal's arcade games. Video game developer, Alleria Brown, the victim's lawyer, Casey Villafuerte, and babysitter, Armin Doblas were considered suspects. Mid-investigation, Casey's daughter, Evie Villafuerte, came to the station asking why the police had made his dad start crying. According to Evie's testimony, her dad arrived at his office really afflicted and started smoking while blabbering about the police. Despite being a fan of River, she mentioned that she decided to stop watching him after Kará Nuclei's murder, so she apologized for not helping the investigation. Surprisingly, judge Melania Fraire was also added to the suspects' list. Soon, they found out that Alleria threatened Casey to stop defending River after she couldn't bribe him and that Mr. Villafuerte knew that Murphy was planning to flee out of the country if Alleria's law firm found enough proof to send him back to jail. At the end of the chapter, Rogelio showed the team a live stream where Armin was about to shot Judge Fraire if she didn't apologize in front of Kará's grave. Mona and the player arrived on time to the courthouse and saved the judge, before taking Armin into custody. Later on, they discovered that Evie was being bullied by her classmates and teachers because her dad was defending a heartless criminal. In addition, Armin promised to pay River a million dollars if he appeared in his late girlfriend's game reveal, however, when she found out about this, she refused to pay the eSporter. Also, River tried to bribe Judge Fraire several times but, according to her, she always destroyed the banknotes. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Evie Villafuerte for River Murphy's murder. Evie was scared of them, so Casey defended his daughter during the confrontation. Nevertheless, she confessed crying, leaving him with a breakdown. She didn't do it for the bullying but for her father's sanity. Casey was sleeping less and smoking more, sometimes he even locked himself in the bathroom to cry. Evie couldn't accept that anymore so she followed River to Alleria's event and when no one was watching, she stabbed his back writing Kará's last name, so the police could pin the murder to Alleria or Armin. Judge Fraire sentenced her to one year in a Juvenile Detention Center. Post-trial, the team was ready to corral Alleria and make her talk. Evonne Moore came with a discovery made in the district's book club. According to its members, kids and teenagers who were in contact with B&N games showed violent traits or disappear some days after their first contact, resembling the hunt basic structure. Based on this, the team demanded Alleria to show them her game code, she wasn't sure what happened but she promised that she was innocent, resulting in a fight between her and Evonne. Distrusting her version, the team planned to grab an arcade game to analyze in the lab. However, they found a photo of Maxwell with crosses in the eyes, which turned out to be linked with Fiona Tavera. She was amused that the police's little spy was dragged into the hunt, she didn't mention where he was, but she said that they've been working along with one of them for some time. Also, Xavier wanted to talk with the player about Norbert, after he discovered their plan to unravel his secrets. He was upset that the team didn't trust him enough, so they "hired a mercenary" only to ask him about a tattoo. He left the station saying that they would need to find another weapons expert as soon as possible. After all the events, Chief Galdwey decided to prioritize Maxwell's search because wherever he was, the new administration of 'The Hunt of Cocoons' would be too. Summary Victim *'River Murphy' (found stabbed in front of Eternally Fraternal's arcade games) Murder Weapon *'Bichwa Dagger' Killer *'Evie Villafuerte' Suspects :: Alleria Brown :: Video Game Developer Profile: *The killer does ballet *The killer plays Lycanthrope Badge *The killer collects antique weapons :: Casey Villafuerte :: Victim's Lawyer Profile: *The killer does ballet *The killer plays Lycanthrope Badge *The killer collects antique weapons :: Armin Doblas :: Babysitter Profile: *The killer does ballet *The killer plays Lycanthrope Badge *The killer collects antique weapons :: Evie Villafuerte :: Elementary School Student Profile: *The killer does ballet *The killer plays Lycanthrope Badge *The killer collects antique weapons :: Melania Frairie :: Judge Profile: *The killer does ballet *The killer collects antique weapons Quasi-Suspects :: Evonne Moore ::Florist :: Fiona Tavera :: Convict :: Xavier Hara :: Weapons Expert Killer's Profile *The killer does ballet *The killer plays Lycanthrope Badge *The killer collects antique weapons *The killer has brown eyes *The killer's blood type is B- Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Neon Arcade. (Clue: Victim's Body; New Suspect: Alleria Brown; Victim Identified: River Murphy) *Confront Alleria Brown about her suspicious DLC and the murder. (Prerequisite: Neon Arcade investigated) *Investigate Neon Arcade again. (Prerequisite: Neon Arcade investigated; Clues: Silver Watch, CarNoc Hoodie) *Examine Silver Watch. (Result: Coat of Arms) *Examine Coat of Arms. (Result: Villafuerte Family's Coat of Arms; New Suspect: Casey Villafuerte) *Question Casey Villafuerte about his client's presence in Alleria's event. (Prerequisite: Villafuerte Family's Coat of Arms identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Law Office) *Investigate Law Office. (Prerequisite: Casey interrogated; Clue: Picnic Basket) *Examine Picnic Basket (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Magazine Cover; New Suspect: Armin Doblas) *Ask Armin Doblas when he had an approach with the victim. (Prerequisite: Magazine Cover restored) *Examine CarNoc Hoodie (Result: Magenta Crumbs) *Analyze Magenta Crumbs (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Lycanthrope Badge) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer does ballet) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Evie Villafuerte about his father's current situation. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Karaoke Room; Profile updated: Evie does ballet) *Investigate Karaoke Room. (Prerequisite: Evie interrogated; Clues: Bucket of Beer, Pieces of Wood) *Examine Bucket of Beer. (Result: Bichwa Dagger) *Analyze Bichwa Dagger. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects antique weapons; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Casey's Desk) *Investigate Casey's Desk. (Prerequisite: Bichwa Dagger analyzed; Clues: Paper Bin, Penal Code Book) *Examine Paper Bin (Result: Guillotine Figurine) *Analyze Guillotine Figurine. (12:00:00) *Question Alleria Brown about threatening Casey to make him leave River's defense. (Prerequisite: Guillotine Figurine analyzed; Profiles updated: Alleria does ballet and plays Lycanthrope Badge, Armin plays Lycanthrope Badge) *Examine Penal Code Book. (Result: Koi Fish Fan) *Examine Koi Fish Fan. (Result: River's Escape Plan) *Confront Casey Villafuerte about River's plans to flee to Antigua and Barbuda. (Prerequisite: River's Escape Plan unraveled; Profiles updated: Casey collects antique weapons, Evie collects antique weapons) *Examine Pieces of Wood. (Result: Gavel; New Suspect: Melania Fraire) *Question Judge Fraire about River's freedom and her missing gavel (Prerequisite: Gavel restored; Profile updated: Melania does ballet) *Move on to Chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Video Monitor. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Vandalized Picture, Locked Laptop, Briefcase) *Examine Vandalized Picture. (Result: Red Powder) *Examine Red Powder. (Result: Kids Makeup) *Ask Evie Villafuerte why she feels that River destroyed her life. (Prerequisite: Kids Makeup identified under the microscope; Profiles updated: Evie plays Lycanthrope Badge, Casey does ballet and plays Lycanthrope Badge) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Victim's Laptop) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (12:00:00) *Confront Armin Doblas about not fulfilling his part of the deal with the victim back in Stardom Inlet. (Prerequisite: Victim's Laptop analyzed; Profiles updated: Armin does ballet and collects antique weapons, Alleria collects antique weapons) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Wet Banknotes) *Question Judge Fraire about the victim's bribery attempts and why she didn't report them before (Prerequisite: Briefcase unlocked; Profile updated: Melania collects antique weapons) *Investigate E.F. Arcade Game. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Bichwa Sheath, Treasure Chest) *Examine Bichwa Sheath. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Treasure Chest. (Result: Blood-Stained Resistance Band) *Analyze Blood-Stained Resistance Band. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is B-) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Kids Must Be Kids (5/6)! (No stars) Kids Must Be Kids (5/6) *Ask Evonne Moore about Bloom Prairie's Book Club discovery. (Available after unlocking Kids Must Be Kids) *Investigate Neon Arcade. (Prerequisite: Evonne interrogated; Clue: The Count of Monte Cristo Book) *Examine The Count of Monte Cristo Book. (Result: Morse Code Message) *Analyze Morse Code Message. (06:00:00) *Question Alleria Brown about using her games to brainwash Bloom Prairie's kids and teenagers. (Prerequisite: Morse Code Message analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate E.F. Arcade Games. (Prerequisite: Alleria interrogated; Clues: Popcorn Pile, Maneki-Neko) *Examine Popcorn Pile. (Result: Maxwell's Picture) *Examine Maxwell's Picture. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00) *Confront Fiona Tavera about Maxwell's kidnapping. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed; Reward: Black Rose) *Examine Maneki-Neko. (Result: Voice Recorder) *Examine Voice Recorder. (Result: Unlocked Device) *See what Xavier wants to talk about. (Prerequisite: Voice Recorder unlocked; Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Bloom Prairie